Investigational therapy of human leukemia, multiple myeloma, Hodgkin's disease and other malignant lymphomas, metastatic carcinomas, sarcomas and other surgically uncurable neoplasms, will be conducted jointly with participating investigators from other institutions. Chemotherapy alone, and in combination with radiotherapy and surgery, will be employed in Phase II and Phase III protocols. For chemotherapy, new agents, or those previously approved for other use, will be employed alone or in combination with one another. Results will be pooled among all investigators and analyzed by biostatisticians, comparing the outcome of new therapy with either concurrent control cases or historical controls.